


Attack On Cats 'N Dogs

by KashedPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, F/F, F/M, I don't know what I was thinking making this, I like both fandoms so much, I wrote this in my memopad because I had no wifi for 4 days, M/M, RIP, The notes should help the story make sense, and titans too, each cat has their human counter part if you get what im saying, ill just tell you in the notes, there are still humans around, this is a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashedPrince/pseuds/KashedPrince
Summary: Everything is still the same. The characters in Attack on Titan noticed cats that looked and acted the same way they did. The even had their own kitty regiments.There were also dogs, big, mangy fellas, with no fur on their bodies except for maybe a patch on their heads.Are these the kitty equivalent to titans for the humans?Let's just get the story started.****Pay attention to Notes****





	1. Marlo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to a story I just randomly thought of when a storm decided to take my wifi for nearly an entire week. I was bored, ok, and I had just finished one of the new warriors book while my sister was playing the Wings of Freedom game. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Everyone is a cat!! Except for the titans, they're just a bunch of scraggly mutts. 
> 
> Titan shifters are cats that can turn into the dogs, but they're not as ugly as the mindless ones. 
> 
> The story may or may not go by the original plot, I don't know yet, but I will be writing things that happen in some chapters so spoilers. lol
> 
> I also plan to keep everyone alive, until I find the perfect way to kill them off, not that I want to, mind you. 
> 
> There's going to be a lot of shipping between characters. M/M, F/M, and even F/F just to keep things interesting. 
> 
> Each chapter is going to be in different character's POV, but they should all connect to the same plot, even if they do seem to go off into random oblivion, which happens a lot in my hand written stories that I may or may not post here. I want at least everyone to get their own chapter. For instance, I want Nile to get his own chapter, you know, to show more of his character. I will be writing flashback scenes, so I can give you a hint at what they did when they were younger. Some of the flashback scenes will be canon to the story and some will be from what other people think they did. 
> 
> Anyway, You'll figure this story out as you read. 
> 
> So, without further ado, let's begin. ;')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of putting the POV character as the name of each chapter, so you'll know whose POV it is. ^^

 

"I said stab, not tickle!" 

 

"Keep your tailed tucked behind your legs! If a titan mutt were to grab hold of it, you're finished!" 

 

"For wall's sake, keep your claws sheathed!" 

 

Marlo felt like every muscle in his body was screaming in agony, his legs mere seconds from crumbling beneath him. His chest heaved with the effort to keep air flowing through. Beside him, Hitch and Floch looked just as bad as he did, their eyes bright with exhaustion. Finally, their instructor waved his tail for them to stop and they all collapsed in a heap of hot fur. Marlo lay on his side, wheezing, eyes closed to regain some of his composure. He felt a paw prod him between his ribs and his eyes shot open. Hitch was standing over him, her paw raised to poke him again if he decided to ignore her. 

 

"Come on. Get up." She mewed, prodding him again despite his protests. " Let's go see if the officers left any prey in the Prey Den." 

 

The Prey Den was the equivalent to a typical mess hall for humans. Since the Military Police Cats lived mostly in the interior, they occupied abandoned houses for their camps. 

 

Marlo dipped his head and, struggling to stand on shaky paws, made his way alongside Hitch towards the abandoned house. A small group of cats were already settled down beside the pile of prey, murmuring quietly to each other as the younger cats approached. They both grabbed a piece of prey and took a seat next to a small beech tree outside, a few others relaxing in the hot sunlight. 

 

Hitch hummed as she swallowed a mouthful of her prey. "Prey seems to taste so much better when you're at the point of death by exhaustion." She joked.

 

Marlo snorted, swiping his tongue over his jaws. "Guess I'll tell the instructor to work you harder next time, slacker." He teased.

 

She faked a surprised gasp. "You wouldn't dare!" 

 

"Keep trying to give your work load to other recruits and I might have to." The black and white tom threatened playfully. 

 

The cream brown she-cat used her tail to whack Marlo across the back as she finished her meal, giving her pelt a good wash. Marlo winced as his muscles protested against her playful hit, but he eventually shrugged it off and finished eating, sharing tongues with Hitch, her purrs sending him into a quiet doze. 

 

The day seemed to go by much easier as they basked in the glow of the sun, which was shining its rays right onto them. Since it had gotten so hot now, they started their training earlier in the mornings, using the time when the sun was at its highest to recuperate before patrols were sent out later in the evening. More cats began to appear as the time for patrols was nearing. Hitch nudged Marlo awake as Nile and a few other high ranking cats entered the clearing from a nearby bush. 

 

Nile's gruff voice echoed in the silent clearing as he gave out orders to every cat. Hitch got assigned to a hunting patrol, while Marlo was sent on a city patrol. Marlo admitted that he was quite relieved; he didn't think he'd have the strength to go hunting after that unusually hard training exercise. He noticed Hitch waving her tail in goodbye as she disappeared around a corner, her patrol following. Marlo heard his name being called and turned to face Boris, the grey violet colored tom padding over to his side. 

 

"Looks like I'm with you today." He meowed, beckoning Marlo over to where the rest of the patrol was waiting. 

 

Marlo nodded, happy to have a friend to go with him since Hitch was sent out elsewhere. They headed into the city area, passing by humans that strolled the brick streets, careful to avoid getting to close. As they patrolled the area, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A few rogues here and there, maybe a few house cats, but other than that, it was rather quiet. Too quiet. 

 

They back tracked down a different back road, only stopping when the sounds of a trashcan being tipped over alerted them. A group of skinny, mean looking rogue cats strolled around the tipped trash bin, their claws looking rather sharp and hooked, easy to kill anything with, Marlo took note. There were only four of them, which meant that the patrol outnumbered them by one more cat. The leader of the patrol, a tall grey cat by the name of Jack, stepped forward. But before he could speak, he was bowled over by one of the rogues, the others following suit. Marlo forgot his exhaustion as he sprang forward to defend his leader. Just as he was closing the distance between him and the rogue battling his patrol leader, a weight slammed into him, sending him straight into the walls of a house. The breath was knocked out of him, his vision swimming. 

 

Before he could get up, teeth latched onto his shoulder, biting down hard. Marlo let out a yowl as he felt the skin break beneath the teeth. He shoved out a paw, slamming it into the throat of his attacker. The rogue gagged as it was practically throat punched, releasing his shoulder, backing away. Marlo staggered to his paws, his shoulder burning as blood pulsed from the wound. He faced the rogue who happened to be a light ginger she-cat, who gave out a cough before facing him again. Marlo fluffed out his pelt, a snarl on his face as the she-cat hissed back. Before he could pounce on her, she lifted her head and let out a yowl, spinning around and pelting away through the alley. The other rogues shoved themselves off of Marlo's patrol members before shooting off after her. They all disappeared over a wooden fence, their pawsteps fading away. 

 

Once they were gone, the patrol gathered around, all breathing heavily. Jack looked around at the rest of the patrol. "Is everyone alright?" 

 

Marlo and the rest nodded, though his shoulder was screaming otherwise. He turned to give it a lick, curling his lip at the metallic taste on his tongue.

 

"That looks like a nasty bite." Marlo lifted his head to meet the hazy yellow eyes of Boris; there was a cute on his cheek that was slowly welling with blood, but he didn't seem to have any other visible injuries.

 

Marlo nodded. "Yeah. It felt like she was going to tear my arm off."

 

A small brown and white tom flicked his tail. "What was that all about? They looked as if they wanted us to find them."

 

A large brown tom gave his pelt a shake, small tufts of fur floating off of him. "You don't know? They're Serial Killer Kenny's cats."

 

"Serial Killer Kenny?" The small cat tipped his head. "He's real?"

 

Marlo could understand his confusion. They only heard about Kenny in stories that they told each other in their trainee days. Now to see that it was all real was nothing short of a nightmare.

 

"Oh, he's real." A black she-cat joined in. A long cut across her back shone a bright red against her dark fur. "It's even been said that he wants to get rid of the king. He's even killed at least one hundred Military Police cats." 

 

Boris and Marlo exchanged looks of dread. "One hundred?!" The former's eyes widened in shock.

 

"There's no telling how many cats he's got on his side." Jack joined in, though his eyes scanned the clearing for any signs of the rogues. "Some even say he's got more cats on his side than in the entirety of the MP." 

 

A large brown tom scoffed. "Next thing you know, he'll be the new king." 

 

"That's awful!" The small tabby shook like a leaf. 

 

Marlo had to agree, though his thoughts ran wild. Would Kenny really do something like that? Is there a possible way to stop him? Is it even possible to do that? His mind reeling as Jack beckoned with his tail for them to follow. 

 

"Let's not stick around, less she return with backup." The grey tom quickly led the way out of the area. 

 

Marlo couldn't quite stop himself from looking over his shoulder every few paces. Just the thought of Kenny out on the loose, killing MP members like prey, was enough to give him nightmares. 

 

* * *

 

 The sun was just above the horizon when they made it back. They were all dragging their paws through the camp entrance. As soon as they had emerged into camp, cats swarmed them, wondering why they smelled blood and what had happened. Marlo felt ready to collapse, his shoulder still dripping blood as a cream brown pelt brushed against his. 

 

"Marlo! Are you ok?" Hitch sniffed his pelt as he sat down, giving his shoulder another couple licks. 

 

"Does he look ok?" Annie mewed starkly, even though she still leaned forward, sniffing at his wound. 

 

Hitch ignored her and gave the wound a lick. Marlo wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it when her soft tongue rasped against his pelt. She leaned back after a couple licks and nudged him forward.

 

"Let's get you to a medic." She meowed, following after Boris as the grey violet tabby headed inside the medic's room. 

 

Once inside, Marlo laid down on his side on a sort of makeshift nest, shoulder throbbing as a tortoiseshell tom made his way towards him. Hitch stepped back as the medic set down some ointment and black seeds beside Marlo.

 

"That's a mean looking bite you got there. Looks like you'll be in here for a while." Marlo sighed, letting himself go limp on the makeshift bed. The medic glanced at him with sympathy. "Don't worry, once I apply this to your wound, you'll be back out there in no time." He then nodded to the ointment. "This is a herbal salve. It'll stop your wound from getting infected." The medic then pointed to the seeds with a delicate paw. "These are poppy seeds. They will make you sleepy, but will help your wound heal faster." The medic then began to apply the salve as Hitch stood by. Annie must have turned back to whatever she was doing, since she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

 

"There, all done." The medic wrapped his wound in some sort of human made wrapping called a bandage. "Make sure to take the poppy seeds after you eat." Then the medic was off to join the other medics as they treated the other members. 

 

"Guess this means you'll have to let someone else do your workload." Hitch's whiskers twitched.

 

Marlo glared half-heartedly at her. "Yeah, and I'll make sure to request that you get to do it." 

 

She purred loudly. To Marlo's surprise, she leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against his. "Thank the walls that this is your only injury." She murmured before leaning back. 

 

Marlo just stared at her, a feeling he's never experienced before rushing through his veins. She then rolled her eyes and made her way to the room's entrance. "Just rest up and get better soon. It'll be boring with just Annie to hang out with." She gave him one last look before vanishing out of the room. 

 

Marlo felt his tail curl as a warm feeling swelled in his chest. He didn't know why he felt this way and towards her, but he begrudgingly like it. He leaned forward and lapped up the poppy seeds, letting himself fall into the void of sleep with thoughts of a creamy brown she-cat gazing at him with beautiful hazel green eyes.. 

 


	2. Moblit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moblit's just a ball of stress that needs a long vacation.

 

Every fiber of his being was telling him to just turn around and walk away, never to look back. He was becoming nothing but a giant ball of stress and anxiety, always trying to make sure his Section Commander wasn't going off to get herself killed by chasing a titan mutt. When she wasn't nagging the other Section Commanders, Commander Erwin, or Lance corporal Levi, then she was obviously nagging him. As much as he found her craziness taxing, he'd never tell her that she could be annoying. He knew how strong she was and didn't want to be hanging from a tree anytime soon.

 

The moon was barely on its descent back to the horizon when a paw was insistently jabbing him in the ribs. He cracked open his eyes to see Hange staring wide eyed down at him, amber eyes shining. Moblit inwardly groaned but sat up, yawning. 

 

"What is it, Section Commander?" He mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

 

"Good, you're awake!" She squeaked. She lowered her voice as a grunt of annoyance came from across the room of sleeping cats. "Come with me."  She was out of the entrance in mere seconds. 

 

Moblit sighed and stumbled his way outside. The moon shone blue light onto the clearing. They were currently stationed at a barracks outside the walls. Commander Erwin Smith had wanted to go on another expedition to try and reach Wall Maria. They were basically half way there, but with all the titan mutt sightings so close by, they'd been stuck at this barracks for nearly a moon. Moblit padded across the clearing to catch up to the she-cat, not even bothering to straighten his fur; it would forever remain unkempt when dealing with Hange. Even when he wanted to look his best, she always manages to get him covered from ears to tail tip in whatever mud or titan goo that happened to be around. 

 

Hange led the way into her lab-like room, using her tail to sweep aside herb dust and other objects she never bothered to pick up. Moblit doubted she even cleaned her space. She rarely even bathed for that matter. In his sleep like daze, Moblit nearly tripped over what looked to be some kind of tube. 

 

"I'm serious this time, Moblit!" She meowed rather loudly. "If we can just capture a titan, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out their true intentions!"

 

He hadn't realized that she was talking, probably too sleepy to think straight. He wished she'd just lay down sometimes, but he had to give his random input or she'll continue her ranting. "The Commander would never agree to this again. Remember the last time you tried to catch one on your own?" 

 

A while back, Hange had disappeared one day during an earlier expedition, only to be seen moments later being tackled down by a rather large titan mutt, its eyes bigger than normal and grey matted fur clumped in patches around its body. She had squealed like a kitten, yowling something about how it was giving her kisses, but all Moblit saw was it trying to tear her face off. He almost fainted from fear that day. Better yet, he nearly had a heart attack, dragging her away as the rest of his squad dealt with the monster. He knew he'd die one day, but from the amount of stress on his shoulders and definitely not a titan. 

 

Hange turned to looked at him, amber eyes bright. "I almost had it!" 

 

" **IT** almost had **YOU**." Moblit fretted, but the she-cat simply laughed at him, tossing something at him. He yelped dodging out of the way as it landed where he was just standing. "What is **that**?"

 

" **That** is a titan paw." She batted at it like a happy kitten, while Moblit stared in utter dismay. "I had mastered a herbal mixture that could solidify dead body parts, and possibly a body. So, earlier, I decided to test it out by finding a titan. I killed it, of course," She quickly added as Moblit opened his jaws. "I didn't have the strength the drag the whole body back, so I snatched off its paw," She made a swiping motion with her paw, claws unsheathed, "and brought it back here to try my new mixture on. Now look at it!" She tossed it in the air before catching it, "My own preserved titan paw!" 

 

Moblit was _exhausted_. He turned to leave, giving up on trying to listen to her crazy talk, but she stopped him with a paw to his tail. He felt his heart drop. She was going to make him stay and listen until the sun was going to set. 

 

"Won't you stay a little longer?" She pleaded, her eyes as huge as a kitten's.. Gosh, she was practically an overgrown kitten. "I just want to tell you a little about how I made the chemical and the other herbs..." 

 

She began a long speech about which herb she used and what chemical was the best choice. Moblit even smelled and tasted things he wished he hadn't. 

 

This was going to be a long night and possibly a long day, too. 

 

* * *

 

 The sun was high in the sky when Hange finally led the way back towards the clearing, still meowing about what'd she do if she was to become a titan, who'd she eat, and what they'd taste like, much to Moblit's tired disapproval.

 

The sun was way too bright as he emerged from the lab room, his eyes practically closed as he squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He was shaking from exhaustion and felt sick to his stomach from the loss of sleep. 

 

A small black tom noticed them and stalked over, abandoning his conversation with his squad. He gave Moblit a searching look before snapping at Hange, his eyes like never melting ice on a hot day. 

 

"Shitty eyes, how many times have I told you to leave cats alone until the morning?" He growled. "The poor cat looks like he's going to drop dead any day now." 

 

Hange didn't seem fazed by his growling, only adjusting the goggle-like glasses that rested around her neck with a paw. "Oh, don't be a sassy sue, Levi, he agreed to listen to me." 

 

"Only because you wouldn't let him go otherwise." Levi retorted, waving his tail for Moblit to go rest. "Go take a nap, Moblit, I'll deal with her."

 

Moblit was practically already sleeping on his paws, but he shook his head. "It's alright, Heichou," He slurred sleepily, "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." Why was he defending her when she practically drugged him up with how many medicinal objects she shoved down his throat? He was beyond exhausted. 

 

"Moblit, you look as if you've never had a proper night's rest _**ever**_." 

 

"Levi," Hange giggled, "You sound like a mother." 

 

The striking black tom glared daggers at her through narrowed eyes. "I'm the only one that basically takes care of your squad and my own. I don't know how you became Section Commander with such little responsibility for you and your squad's well being." And with that, Levi padded away, dragging a nearly passed out Moblit behind him. 

 

Moblit noticed Levi leading him towards his squad's shared room and he stopped. "I can go to my own den from here-" He began, only to have Levi's tail wave in his face. 

 

"No, I'm keeping you in my squad's den until you look more like a scouting officer and less like a sickly old rogue." 

 

_Did he really look like that?_

 

 He was ushered inside where he was greeted by two of Levi's squad members: Petra and Oruo. It looked as if they had been arguing again, but the sight of their Heichou and Moblit put it to a stop. 

 

Petra padded forward quickly, a worried expression on her face as she sniffed at Moblit's shivering form. "What's going on? What happened to you, Moblit?" 

 

Levi began to tell the short story as Eld and Gunther made their appearances, the squad members' eyes shining with mixtures of amusement and exasperation. 

 

"That crazy she-cat's going to get you killed one day, I tell you." Oruo grumbled as he led Moblit over to an unoccupied bed made of soft feathers and moss that Petra was so kind enough to make. "I wish you'd make my nest like this, Petra. That's what wives do." 

 

Petra popped him over the ears with a quick paw. "Bite your tongue, Oruo. She's not crazy, just a little hyper." 

 

Moblit nearly laughed at the fact that she didn't deny being called Oruo's 'future wife'. 

 

Oruo continued to mumble, swiping a paw over an ear.  

 

Petra rolled her eyes as Eld entered, dropping a plump mouse by the edge of the nest. "Don't worry about anything, Moblit." The blonde, long furred tom mewed. "Just use this time to rest." 

 

Gunther appeared behind him, nodding. "He's just as crazy." He snorted a laugh as Oruo swung a paw in his direction.

 

"Get as much rest as you need." Petra mewed, her voice fading off as Moblit fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next moon and a half was spent in Levi's squad's den, which was a surprise on Moblit's part. As much as he protested, saying that he was fine, it only made his stay seem longer. 

 

One time, Hange tried to sneak in and snatch Moblit away, but Eld and Gunther had been there, chasing her out as she squealed with laughter, vowing to get Moblit back in her 'clutches'. 

 

Commander Erwin had passed by once, mewing consoling words that one would say at a funeral, much to Moblit's growing anguish.

 

Oddly enough, his stay here was becoming more and more like some sort of prison the longer he was there. He even begged to go out on just a simple walk, only to be waved off like a nagging kitten.

 

He was sitting up in his nest, an uneaten pigeon of some kind lay beside him. He was tired of lying cooped up in this place like sickly elder. He wished he could at least go out and do some hunting, or even just to clear away the titan mutts that ventured to close to the barracks. Anything to get out of this stuffy den; even the feathers that were so comfortable the first few days began to stab him now that the feathery part had all but scattered, leaving the quills behind.  

 

He glanced outside to see Levi rounding up some scouts for a patrol and all but flung himself outside of the den, a hissing Oruo sprinting behind him. 

 

"Levi!" He yowled, skidding to a halt beside the smaller tom. "Take me with you!" He pleaded.

 

Levi looked skeptical, but flicked his tail. "If you collapse out there I'm leaving you behind." Moblit knew he didn't mean that, but it was enough to raise happiness in his heart. 

 

"Thank you!" 

 

Oruo stopped a few paces behind them. "Well, then that means I get a break from baby sitting." He quickly whipped around and dashed off before Levi could give him a task to do, much to the small tom's annoyance. 

 

Levi led the patrol out of camp; it consisted of Moblit, Gunther, Nanaba, and two other younger scouts, a white she-cat and a black and brown tom. The sun's rays washed over Moblit, eliciting a purr from the cinnamon colored tom's throat. Nanaba twitched her whiskers at him.

 

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to." She strode alongside him, her light blonde-brown pelt showing as light as the wheat around the camp. 

 

Moblit breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yeah." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "They treated me like I was some sick elder!" 

 

Nanaba purred in laughter. "Well, you did look rather sickly, but now, you look as young as you did before you joined Hange's squad."

 

Moblit twitched an ear. Did he look that bad? 

 

"Hey, Moblit," Moblit turned his attention to Gunther, the bigger tom padding over to him as the patrol stopped by a nearby abandoned house. "Want to try some hunting?" 

 

Moblit quickly agreed, his tail shooting up. "Sure." 

 

Gunther nodded and turned to lead the way into the decaying house. Moblit followed behind the brown and black tom as they made their way around the rubbled pieces of brick. Levi was already inside, climbing up onto the higher level of the house. Gunther followed suit, his bigger frame jostling some of the loose rocks as they tumbled to the ground floor. Moblit hopped out of the way before springing up beside them, one paw slipping on a smooth brick. He easily steadied himself, his heart ringing in his hears as he bounded to catch up to the others. As he got closer, they stopped, crouching low to the ground. The scents of musky mice hit his senses as rustling of tiny paws came from the room they were crouched in front of. He crouched alongside them, his claws sliding out as excitement buried itself in his paws. Levi motioned with his tail to circle around the nest of mice. Moblit followed Gunther around until he was facing on of the openings, hidden from sight. 

 

Moblit jumped as Levi let out a caterwaul, the sounds of rustling exploded into squeaks of terror as mice tumbled out of the openings. Gunther sprang out ahead of Moblit, slamming his huge paws down into the nearest mice. Moblit bolted into action, darting out of his hiding spot to snatch up any mouse that dared get too close. 

 

Before long, they had caught a rather nice pile of mice, as the last of the mice scurried away. Moblit felt proud of this catch and sent a silent prayer to his ancestors, thanking them for this bountiful prey. This would feed almost ever cat tonight. 

 

Gathering up his prey by the tails, the trio made their way back to the other cats that made up the patrol. They were also successful in their hunts. 

 

Nanaba waved her tail as they approached, a squirrel at her paws. "Nice hunting, I see." She mewed. 

 

Moblit set his prey down. "Yeah. A whole mice nest." 

 

Gunther nodded his head. "You did well, Moblit. I would have thought you to be a little out of practice since you've been cooped up for nearly two moons." He admitted.

 

Moblit shook his head. "I surprised myself." He gave his chest fur a couple quick licks.

 

Levi grunted, seeming a little impressed before picking his prey back up. "Let's go back to camp." 

 

Moblit picked up his catch and followed close behind. 

 

* * *

 

By the time they made it back, the sun was sinking behind the horizon and only a few scouts dotted the clearing as Moblit and his patrol set their prey down in the Prey Den. 

 

"Oi, Moblit!" 

 

Moblit quickly hopped out of the way as an overly excited Hange pounced out of no where. As she landed, her eyes widened. "You dodged me!" 

 

"Of course he did." Levi mewed, irritated. "Any cat would brace themselves when you're around." 

 

Hange faked a hurt expression. "Now, now, Levi, no need to be rude. I just missed my Moblit so much." She rubbed her pelt against the cinnamon tom, his pelt burning from her touch. 

 

"Go be horny somewhere else, four-eyes." Levi mewed, his icy eyes searching for something in the prey pile. 

 

Hange huffed. "Maybe you should stop eating so much fish. I think they're making you extra salty." 

 

Gunther let out a loud amused yowl of laughter. Levi glared at him, and Gunther quickly grabbed one of the mice off the pile, dashing to his squad's den before his Heichou could snack him a good one. 

 

Levi snatched a sparrow from atop the pile and stalked off, his fur rippling in agitation. 

 

Hange turned back to Moblit. "Well, now that you're free..." 

 

Moblit let out a deep sigh. 

 

It was happening all over again.


	3. Kits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs some love, even if he is sorta mean and.. weird lol

 

 

A large, dark ginger tom padded carefully along the side of Wall Rose, his ears twitching back and forth. His eyes were wildly scanning his surroundings, his pelt rippling. His tail was swishing from side to side, almost like a whip. Its been a couple weeks since the Battle of Trost and everyone's at least calmed down; except for Kits, of course. Every twig that broken and every leaf that crunched sent him straight into attack mode. His Commander, Pixis, had teased him, saying that he was as delicate as a fawn despite his big size.

 

Ever since that young cat, Eren, had become one of those Titan Mutts, Kits was constantly wary, even becoming suspicious of his own squad mates. He even snapped at Pixis once, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. After that outburst, he's been stuck patrolling the perimeter, and by himself no less.

 

He paused as a leaf crinkled a little distance away from him. He tensed up, his claws instantly slipping out. He let out a low growl as the source of the noise seemed to be getting closer, fluffing out his pelt in the hopes his giant size would be enough to frighten it off. Of course it kept coming, and he let fear raise his hackles.

 

"Who's there?" Kits mewed, cursing himself as his voice slightly shook. "Show yourself!"

 

Suddenly, two figures burst from a nearby bush, letting out yowls as they tackled Kits to the ground. Kits let out a yowl of his own, struggling to free himself from his attackers, but they had him pinned. Kits fell limp and the mysterious cats relaxed their grip, but just as they thought they had him, Kits burst into action with a powerful thrust of his shoulders. The two cats leaped away and Kits hopped up to face them, a snarl on his lips.

 

But instead of returning the attack, the two let out mrows of laughter, giving each other amused glances as Kits finally recognized who they were.

 

Kits let his fur bristle with new anger as he growled in irritation. "Mitabi? Ian? What the hell was that for?!"

 

Ian couldn't stop his tail from curling in amusement. "Just having fun."

 

"Having fun?" Kits lashed his tail. "Why would 'having fun' include tackling me like that?!"

 

Mitabi rolled his eyes. "Lighten up. You need to relax, Kits. No one is going to hurt you or anyone."

 

"Relax?! How can I 'relax' when you just jumped me like that!?" The ginger cat was now a bristling mass of fury.

 

The two exchanged short glances. "Anyway," Ian flicked an ear. "Pixis wanted us to find you. Something about 'letting loose some steam'."

 

Kits snorted. "What?"

 

"Just come on." Mitabi shook his head as he led the way back to Trost's main gate, which was now covered by the giant boulder. Thanks to Eren and his newfound Titan ability.

 

As they approached, most of the Garrison cats were there, mewing quietly amongst one another. Kits noticed that they all gave him quick looks as he passed by. His pelt bristled a bit, but he continued to follow Mitabi and Ian as they made their way towards Pixis, who was calmly sitting a few tail lengths away on a broken off piece of one of the destroyed human houses. He turned to them with warm flick of his tail as they got closer.

 

"Oh, looks like finally found him." The older cat purred, tail curling around his paws.

 

Ian snorted. "Yeah. He looked like he wanted to attack anything in sight."

 

Kits let out an indignant growl. "You jumped me like a bunch of bandits!"

 

Mitabi let out an amused meow. "We were just having fun, Kits. No harm done."

 

"If I hadn't of known it was you two, there would have been harm done!"

 

"Alright." Pixis meowed, sweeping his long tail for silence. "Kits, there's no need to be so tense anymore. No is going to hurt you."

 

Kits felt like a kitten, no pun intended, with the way Pixis was talking to him. He flattened his ears to his head in shame. "I know that! But-"

 

"No buts," Pixis twitched a whisker. He then stood and hopped down from his ledge. "You must be tired, let's go relax."

 

 As soon as he said those words, Hannes and Rico bounded over to them, the small grey-white she-cat standing close to Ian, who gave her a quiet purr. Pixis waved his tail and began to lead the way.

 

Kits blinked in confusion. "Where are we going exactly?"

 

Hannes glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry. You'll love it."

 

Kits was still confused. He was going to love this place? What kind of place was it? He hoped it wasn't that weird bar-like cat place they'd went to a while back. He remembered he had to carry Hannes **and** Pixis back to their barracks after they'd eaten a little too much catnip. Kits knew that stuff was bad for you, if you didn't have a terrible cough. He sighed as they continued to walk. He was beginning to feel like they were just taking a stroll, but before he could voice his complaints, they reached a clearing partly shrouded by bushes and small trees. In the center was a medium sized pool of water warmed by rays of sun filtering in through the breaks in the branches of the small trees. Huge rocks dotted the edges of the pool.

 

Pixis was the first to reach one of the rocks, deftly climbing onto it and laying down, sighing in contentment. The others joined him, either climbing on their own rocks or slipping into the pool. Kits just stood there, taking in the sight of the little rest spot. It seemed to be untouched by the humans so its beauty was a sight to behold.

 

"Are you going to just stand there and stare, Kits?" Rico mewed from her spot beside Ian and Hannes. Her pelt glowing white in the evening sunlight.

 

Tail flicking, Kits stepped forward, giving the water a sniff. It smelled fresh and clean. He carefully lowered himself into the water and sighed as it flowed over his pelt. He felt like all the aches and pains from before had all disappeared. The others seemed to be enjoying themselves, too, for the sounds of purring echoed in the small clearing.

 

Maybe relaxing wasn't so bad after all. He'd have to apologize to the cats he had snapped at before, but if he took them to this place, maybe they wouldn't be too mad at him.

 

He shook the eater from his pelt as he stood up from the pool. He then turned and climbed onto one of the warm rocks, laying down to let the sun dry his pelt. As he drifted off, the only sounds were the purring of his friends, the swishing of the water and rustling of the bushes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this chapter was kind of slow and not as I expected, but it's what I could think of. Next chapter will be longer and more interesting.


	4. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took me forever to write because I wanted to add more, so I ended up writing an OVA episode, just in Thomas's perspective. The first part of the story is my own, the rest is part of an OVA episode if you've seen them already.

 

"I bet I can climb that tree higher than you, Jeager." Jean mewed, his golden eyes sparkling with mischief. 

 

Thomas and a few others were standing before the training forest; Instructor Shadis gave them the day to train by themselves. Currently, the group consisted of Him, Eren, Jean, Mylius, Daz and Nac. They were actually supposed to be battle training with the rest of the 104th, but the six of them ended up sneaking off to the woodland, no thanks to Jean challenging Eren. Besides, it was essential for everyone to have quick climbing techniques to get away from Titans if they were being chased, so it shouldn't be a problem if Shadis were to catch them slacking off, right? Thomas just inwardly sighed, knowing that this challenge better end quickly.

 

"As if, Jean." Eren growled, then twitched a whisker. "Besides, I thought horses can't climb."

 

If Thomas wasn't a considerate soul, he would have rolled on the ground laughing. At least he wasn't the only one trying to hold back a snort; Nac was practically lashing his tail back and forth trying to hide the purr spilling from his lips. Mylius and Daz just shared an amused look. Jean, of course, looked furious, eyes bright in outrage.

 

But before he could think of a retort, Nac rolled his dark amber eyes. "Both of you are idiots. Well, if you do go through with this race, you'll at least be great at tree climbing."

 

"Don't do it!" Daz fretted. "What if Shadis finds us here? What if you fall? Those trees are **huge**!"

 

"And so are Titans." Nac shoved Daz lightly. "If they're quick, Shadis shouldn't find out. Stop worrying so much. You're going to make yourself sick. Again."

 

Daz was known for being a sickly cat which caused every cat around to question why he would join the Training Corps, knowing that'd he collapse for good one day. Yet, he always attended almost every practice session, even if he was as weak as a mouse.

 

Mylius shook his head as Eren and Jean took off towards the trees. "And there they go." He sighed and flicked his tail tip as he led the rest of them towards the giant base of the tree. Eren and Jean were scrambling across the tree rather quickly.

 

"They're like squirrels." Thomas mewed, fascination in his voice.

 

"They better know how to get down like squirrels, too." Nac murmured, tilting his head to follow them.

 

"Aren't they going a little too high?" Daz's mew was still full of concern, the fur along his nape rising.

 

He was right. Thomas had to crane his head at a painful angle just so he could see where they had gone. They were still arguing so it wasn't hard to pinpoint their location. but their voices were faded as they got higher and higher.

 

"I think it's time for you two to come down now!" Mylius called up to them. "I'm sure you both have proven how great a squirrel you could be."

 

No answer. The four on the ground exchanged looks of growing worry.

 

"Maybe they didn't hear you." Thomas padded up to the bulging roots of the tree and meowed as loud as he could. "Hey! Jean? Eren? We think you should come down now!"

 

Thomas heard a rustling sound and a far away pair of green eyes blinked down at him.

 

"Ok!" Eren's mew could barely be heard from that height, but Thomas knew they were climbing down as the leaves rustled above him. Eren was the first down, his green eyes sparkling with triumph. "Looks like I got down first." He then looked up and paused. "Jean?"

 

They two both stared up into the tree as the other three joined them. There was a snapping noise and a loud yowl accompanied it.

 

"Oh no, he's going to fall to his death!" Daz crouched low, his fear scent swarming around the group.

 

Nac growled. "No one is going to die." Though his fur rippled uneasily along his spine.

 

"Jean! Are you ok?" Mylius called up to him.

 

"Did I sound like I was ok?" Jean snapped, though his mew was full of fear. "I'm stuck!"

 

"What do you mean?" Eren tipped his head to the side.

 

"Exactly what I meant, dust for brains!" There was a scrabbling sound but was quickly interrupted by the sounds of creaking, leaves falling down near Thomas and the others. "The branch is breaking!"

 

The five of them exchanged looks of terror. The trees inside and outside the walls were huge beyond compare. One branch could hold up to three full-grown cats, but to have one on the verge of breaking was bad. It could kill a group of cats if it fell straight down on them without their knowledge.

 

Thomas let out a breath. "Don't move! I'm coming up to you!" He knew this was daring but he began to slowly pick his way up the tree and near Jean's position. As he approached the tom, a voice that even the youngest kit would shrink from came from below.

 

"What the hell was going on?" Instructor Shadis's voice was like the sounds of death grating on a cat's ears.

 

Thomas could tell the others were quickly explaining the situation from all the voices bouncing against each other.

 

"Jean challenged me to a race up the tree, but as we were climbing back down, Jean got stuck and his branch is breaking!" Eren's raised voice was heavy with shame and worry.

 

Thomas couldn't hear Shadis's reply as he finally reached Jean, the blonde and black tabby staring fearfully down at the ground.

 

"Don't look down." Thomas mewed as he slowly walked the length of a nearby branch.

 

Jean glared at him. "How can I not look down? I'm staring into the face of death right now!"

 

Thomas held back a sigh of annoyance, only beckoning with his tail. "Slowly make your way towards me. Don't move too fast, or you might actually see death."

 

Jean continued to glare back, but finally nodded his head after a moment of hesitation. He began to slowly pad forward, his fur spiked. The sounds of creaking sent the tom into a frenzy, Jean gripping tightly to the branch with claws wrapped around it. Suddenly, the branch gave way, lurching towards the ground. Jean let out a wail as he started to fall, but Thomas shot forward, grabbing his scruff between his jaws and thrusting him onto the branch Thomas had been on moments before. As Jean got a good hold on the sturdy branch, Thomas let out a sigh, but his relief was short lived as he felt himself slipping off alongside the falling branch. He let out a terrified yowl as he plummeted back down to the ground. He twisted around to land on his paws, but his tail had hit the side of the falling branch and he wailed as he hit the ground. A loud snap sounded near his ear and a shooting pain surged up his right forepaw. He groaned as rushed pawsteps made their way towards him.

 

He let out a weak whine as a nose prodded his aching arm. He could hear voices around him, hushed and full of concern.

 

"Is he ok?"

 

"Look at his arm!"

 

"Quiet." Shadis barked out, his voice close to Thomas's ear. "Thomas, I need you to bite down onto this stick. I'm going to correct that arm of yours. Reiner, Franz, hold him down for me."

 

Thomas felt two heavy weights press down on him and he wiggled weakly in a feeble attempt to escape. He felt wood press against his lips. He also nudged it away, not hearing Shadis's orders to bite down on it. His eyes attempted to focus on whoever was on him, but a searing pain erupted in his forepaw again. He let out a shriek, pushing against the force against him only to fall limp from the dizzying pain.

 

His consciousness faded in and out as he the weight finally lifted off of him and the pain seemed to dull. Teeth in his scruff pulled him to his paws, but he swayed and fell limp against a muscled frame.

 

"Looks like he's not gonna be walking on his own right now." Reiner's deep mew sounded in Thomas's ear as he finally let his consciousness fade.

 

* * *

 

 

Groaning, Thomas opened his wheat-amber eyes, slowly taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in the Med-Bay, his arm bound against his chest with a few of those human bandages. He sat up, noticing a group of cats murmuring quietly amongst each other. The sound of him sitting up must have alerted the others, for they swiveled their heads in his direction.

 

"He's finally awake." Mylius commented padding up to his side.

 

Daz looked overly relieved and Nac nudged him slightly. "Told you he wasn't going to die."

 

"Hey, Thomas," Jean began slowly before Marco cleared his throat and he rushed out, "I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have dared Eren like that in the first place, then you wouldn't have had to save me. Uh, but, thank you anyway." He looked as if he wanted a hole to swallow him up, but Thomas just shook his head.

 

"It's alright. No one would have known what was going to happen." He then glanced at his arm. "I guess I'll be sitting on the sidelines for a while."

 

Jean's frown deepened, but Marco ran his bushy tail along Thomas's flank. "I'm sure you'll be back there in no time."

 

Thomas hoped that was true. He wanted to be a good soldier, but he couldn't fulfill that dream if he was stuck watching everyone else train. Frustration tugging at his heart, he nodded his head reluctantly. He just hoped his body was strong enough heal it faster.

 

* * *

 

Thomas felt excitement flow through his veins. It had been a long moon of stretching his injured limb to give it the proper exercise to catch up with the rest of the body and he was now able to leave the infirmary for good. He had done some running and jumping to test the strength of his now healed forearm and was pleased to feel little to no pain during his mini training activities. 

 

 

 

He now stood in his assigned line beside Mina and Nac, the two giving him happy greetings as he joined them. He listened to Instructor Shadis give clear orders for their next training assignment. Apparently they were to be sent on a mission far from the barracks. 

 

 

 

"You are to be in two groups. You are to meet at the halfway point and then make your way back to base in the assigned time." Shadis then stopped and glanced among the cadets below him. "Thomas and Marco will be the leaders of the two groups. Armin and Mikasa will be the teams' recorders. They will record everything each member does and how they interact with one another. This is a mission to see how well you work in teams.  Hopefully, there are good reports when you get back."

 

 

 

Thomas understood why Marco was chosen. The freckled cat was known to be a natural leader; making sure all of his teammates got equal work and was generally one of the sweetest cats around.  You could never be mad or upset around Marco. He would always cheer you up in a matter of seconds with just a smile or some kind words. While Christa was a goddess, Marco was Jesus. 

 

 

 

Thomas stood taller as he was named team leader. He may not be as good as Marco at being a leader, but he was good at keeping things under control when a problem would appear. 

 

 

 

Shadis then began to announce who would be in each group. "Mikasa, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Daz, Mylius and Nac will be in Thomas's Group."

 

 

 

Those that were named moved closer to Thomas nodding at him as they approached, though Mikasa looked a little sad to be leaving Eren and Armin's side. 

 

 

 

"Armin, Eren, Jean, Mina, Sasha, Connie, and Christa will be in Marco's group." Shadis mewed. "Once you all are ready to depart, meet with the Medics. They will give you herb mixtures to give you lasting strength and curb your hunger. There might not be much shelter and food on your way to the halfway point, but that depends on how fast you move and which direction you chose to go. You must always be on your guard; there is no telling what kinds of predators or rogues may live out there." They all glanced at each other warily but Shadis continued. "But you don't have to worry too much about that. There will be Military Police and Garrison around to make sure you all travel safely and don't run into trouble. Make sure you are ready by Sunhigh. Dismissed!"

 

 

 

Thomas felt a little down that Mina wasn't in his group and he could tell she wasn't pleased either from the downcast look in her eyes, but the two knew they'd be fine as long as their groups met at the halfway point.

 

 

 

"Be careful out there." Thomas mewed as Mina approached, touching his muzzle to her cheek. 

 

 

 

She purred and twitched her whiskers. "Don't go getting yourself hurt again, ya hear?" Marco called for his team and she quickly gave Thomas a quick lick on the cheek. "See ya later, Leader Thomas." There was a glint of teasing in her dark eyes before she padded after her group. 

 

 

 

Thomas signed before turning to his group. "You guys all set to go?"

 

 

 

His group nodded in a reply, Daz looking ready to pass out. He nodded back and led them to a group of Medics that were seated nearby. They handed the group small bundles of herbs. 

 

 

 

"Eat them." One of the Medics pointed at the leaf wrapped herbs with a light brown paw. "They might taste a little funny, but they do the trick."

 

 

 

Thomas wanted to gag as he swallowed down the last of his herb bundle, not surprised when the others did the same. Except Daz since he had to take herbs like these to get him through the day on a daily basis. The poor, sick cat. 

 

 

 

After they were done, Thomas led his group out of the training barracks. This was the first time in a few seasons that they'd gotten the chance to leave the training area. He could tell how excited everyone was as they made their way down the winding path that led out of the area. 

 

 

 

They finally reached the edges of the city that encircled the training area. Once they passed this point, they'd be on their own to get this mission completed. Thomas slightly hoped to run into trouble; he hadn't practiced his battle moves since before his fall, since the Medic assigned to him was worried he'd break it again doing a battle technique. 

 

 

 

He looked back at his group. They all looked at him and he nodded, leading them out into the unknown. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The sun was sinking behind the horizon by the time Thomas and his group made it to one of the checkpoints. They were told that they could rest here until the next day by a group of Garrison cats that had been waiting for them. 

 

 

 

As the group settled down for the evening, eating some prey that the Garrison cats had already gathered for them, one cat approached the group. He was a burly dark brown tom with dark amber eyes. He was looking at each group member in turn. 

 

 

 

"So which one of you is the group leader?" He asked. 

 

 

 

Thomas stood up and stepped closer to the tom, saluting by standing up straighter and his tail up and half curled. "I am."

 

 

 

The tom dipped his head at the salute, waving his tail for Thomas to relax. "Ah, I see. So you're Thomas." He looked at Thomas up and down before twitching an ear. "I'm Mitabi. I'm a member of the Garrison's Elite. Nice to meet you all."

 

 

 

"The Elite?" Nac mewed, amazed as they all meowed their greetings in return. 

 

 

 

Mitabi twitched a whisker. "Yep. Specialized in leading the Garrison members into battle and taking charge when the Commander is out."

 

 

 

"Wow." Mylius breathed. 

 

 

 

Mitabi let out an amused snort. "Alright. You all should be getting your rest. You've got a long day tomorrow."

 

 

 

And with that said Mitabi padded back towards the other members of his squad as Thomas looked back at his group. 

 

 

 

"I wonder how the others are doing." Bertholdt mewed softly as he lay curled up beside Reiner. 

 

 

 

"Probably wondering the same thing about us." Reiner replied, though it was muffled by his tail over his muzzle as he closed his eyes. 

 

 

 

It was a pretty chilly night so they all had to curl up close together. Annie and Mikasa were pressed against each other, which was unusual since they almost tore each other apart the other day. They even walked beside one another during the first part of the trip. Maybe it was because they are the only she cats in the group and didn't want to get too close to the guys. 

 

 

 

Understandable. 

 

 

 

Mylius and Nac lay so close that their pelts seemed to just blend into one. They've been close friends since Thomas had known them, so he wasn't surprised to see them already partnered. 

 

 

 

That left him with Daz. Daz wasn't much of a body warmer, since he was rather skinny, but at least Thomas would be able to be a heater for him. He laid down beside the grey tabby, who was already sound asleep, though he visibly shivered from the cold. As soon as Thomas had pressed himself against the other cat, Daz had stopped shaking and snuggled even closer.  

 

 

 

Thomas felt his exhaustion cave in on him and he closed his eyes, sighing in contentment as the black sea of unconciousness swept him under. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Thomas was awoken by the sounds of someone grunting and another laughing. 

 

 

 

"Stop laughing and help me." Thomas heard Reiner growl. 

 

 

 

"It doesn't look like he wants to let go though." Mikasa's voice sounded almost far away with how softly she spoke. 

 

 

 

"He sure has an iron grip on you." Nac's voice trembled with a laugh. 

 

 

 

Thomas lifted his head, opening his eyes to see what was going on. As he did so, his eyes widened. He got to his paws slowly, taking in the scene right before him. 

 

 

 

Bertholdt had somehow managed to tightly wrap himself around Reiner, who was trying to escape his tight grip. Reiner's front paws scrapped at the ground in front of him, but to no avail. 

 

 

 

He finally gave up, turning an angry glare at his companion. "Wake the fuck up, Bertl. You're crushing me!"

 

 

 

That didn't work either. 

 

 

 

Thomas looked around him to see what could help save Reiner. 

 

 

 

Mylius, Daz and Annie, with the exception of Bertholdt, were still asleep. So it must be at least a bit early in the morning now.

 

 

"What's going on?" The few cats awake jumped at the sound of Mitabi's sleep ridden mew. 

 

 

 

"Bertholdt is wrapped around Reiner and won't let go." Mikasa explained. 

 

 

 

Mitabi looked confused and stepped closer. "That's odd. He's still asleep."

 

 

 

"Yeah, Bertholdt's known for having strange sleeping habits." Nac meowed. 

 

 

 

Thomas didn't know what Mitabi would do so he thought of something quick. "We can try shaking him awake by the scruff. Shadis did it one time and it woke him right up."

 

 

 

Mitabi looked skeptical but stepped up to Reiner and Bertholdt. "Alright kiddo. Time to wake up." He mewed as he gripped Bertholdt's scruff and shook him like he was nothing but a toy. 

 

 

 

That loosened Bertl's grip enough to allow Reiner to free himself. As he did so, Bertholdt's eyes shot open and his paws flailed as tried to stand up. Mitabi let go as soon as Bertholdt began to paw at the ground. 

 

 

 

Everyone took a step back, wondering what he would do, but relaxed as he remembered where he was, his fur lying flat. 

 

 

 

"Finally awake, eh?" Reiner gave his pelt a shake before glaring at the tall, back furred tom. 

 

 

 

"W-what?" Bertholdt looked genuinely confused and frightened. "What's going on?"

 

 

 

"You were wrapped around Reiner like one of those human sleeping bags." Nac laughed, unable to contain it any longer. 

 

 

 

Bertholdt's eyes widened and he gave his chest fur a few embarrassed quick licks. "Oh... Sorry."

 

 

 

Reiner padded up to him and nudged him with a muscled shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You can't help your strange sleeping patterns."

 

 

 

Mitabi nodded his head. "Looks like you guys are ready to continue now. Let's wake up the others and prepare for the rest of your journey."

 

 

 

Thomas nodded and went to wake Daz, who slowly got to his paws with a sleepy grunt. Mylius followed suit, his fur ruffled and groaning about aching joints to which Nac replied that he wasn't an old cat yet. Annie rose to her paws much slower than the others, her gaze still heavy as if she were still dreaming. 

 

 

 

Now that they were all awake, it was time for breakfast and their dosage of bitter herb mixtures. 

 

 

 

Once that was done, Mitabi led them away from the checkpoint and out to an area where they would continue on with their mission.

 

 

"You guys are doing pretty well out here." Mitabi mewed, dipping his head at the younger cats. "Let's try to keep it that way.  I wish you luck out there."

 

 

 

"Thank you, Mitabi. We'll do our best." Thomas dipped his head back before beckoning his group forward with a flick of his tail. 

 

 

 

He led the way towards the midway point, his tail high as they approached it after a few hours of off and on running. 

 

 

 

"We finally made it." Mylius sighed as he sat down at the edge of a small stream, lapping at the cool water. 

 

 

 

Thomas and the others joined him, relaxing as they finally made it to their destination. Now all they had to do was wait for the other group and head to the next checkpoint before heading home afterwards. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Where are they?" Annie grumbled, her sharp blue eyes scanning the area that they would appear from. 

 

 

 

"I don't know." Mikasa replied, also looking in the same direction. 

 

 

 

The sun was beginning to set and Marco's group was nowhere to be found. 

 

 

 

"Maybe Eren and Jean got into one of their fights and it delayed them?" Reiner suggested. 

 

 

 

"I wouldn't put it past those two to do that." Nac snorted. 

 

 

 

"Hopefully they are here by Sundown. They shouldn't be delayed that long." Thomas spoke, but he had a feeling that something was wrong and the others knew it too by the flicks of their tails and flashes of worry in their eyes. 

 

 

 

Mikasa was just about to speak when she froze entirely, her hackles rising.

 

 

 

Just as she did so, a group of rogue cats burst from the nearby bushes attacking Thomas and his group. 

 

 

 

Thomas let his claws slip from their sheathes as he was tackled to the group by a large grey cat. Thomas thought it was strange for rogues to be this far from the city as he was thrown into the ground. He pummeled the rogue's stomach, trying to hit hard enough for him to get off, but it only fueled the rogue to clamp his jaws around Thomas's throat. 

 

 

 

Fear that he would die today made Thomas slash at the rogue's chest. Relief swarmed through him as the tom let go with a pained yowl, backing away with a snarl. 

 

 

 

Thomas got to his paws and faced the rogue. Energy coursed through his veins; it had been a long time since he had done any sort of fighting so this was a good chance to test his strength. 

 

 

 

The rogue snarled and launched himself at Thomas. Remembering his training, Thomas darted right underneath the rogue, twisting onto his back and tripping the cat. His paws wrapped around the rogue's legs, dragging him down and trapping him against the ground. He began to bite the rogue, nipping his neck and shoulders until the rogue let out a wail. Thomas then let go, roughly shoving him into a nearby bush. The rogue took off with a yowl; Thomas was tempted to give chase, but he turned back to help his teammates. It looked like they had defeated their rogues just as he did; Reiner and Nac bolting after an orange tabby, blood dripping from a wound on its back as it fled after its companions. 

 

 

 

"Let them go." Thomas called out to them. "I'm sure they got the message not to mess with us."

 

 

 

As they came back, Thomas looked at each cat in turn. "Any cat hurt?" 

 

 

 

The group shook their heads. Mikasa, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt looked the least hurt; a few scratches dotted their pelts but they were fine. Mylius had a shallow cut along his shoulder blades, and Nac had a small gash on his flank. He kept lapping at it in a failed attempt at stopping the bleeding.

 

 

 

"We need to find cobwebs." Thomas instructed. "We need to stop the bleeding on that gash, Nac."

 

 

 

Nac nodded and laid down as Mikasa and Bertholdt went in search of the cobwebs. 

 

 

 

Thomas looked around, wondering why he felt like he was missing someone. 

 

 

 

Daz! 

 

 

 

Thomas whipped his head around in search of the frail cat. "Daz? Daz!"

 

 

 

Reiner flicked his tail. "I guess he bolted when the rogues showed up."

 

 

 

"You really think that lowly of me?" A voice sounded from inside a nearby bush and Daz padded out, patches of his already thin fur missing in areas. He had a few cuts, but nothing too bad.

 

 

 

Mylius gave his pelt a sniff as Daz approached the group. "Looks like you're not that hurt. Surprising."

 

 

 

Daz let his gaze roam over the patches of missing fur. "I'm more worried about my fur growing back." he mumbled.

 

 

 

Mikasa and Bertholdt reappeared; Bertholdt holding a wad of cobwebs on one forepaw while Mikasa had a couple of squirrels hanging by their tails. 

 

 

 

"We should eat to recover our strength." Mikasa offered her squirrels. 

 

 

 

Annie stalked out from behind a tree, her jaws laden with a couple mice and a crow. She laid them down by the others and blinked. "I thought I'd go hunting just in case anyone was hungry."

 

 

 

Bertholdt gave her a warm look as he carefully placed the cobwebs over Nac's injury after he had taken care of Mylius."Thanks, Annie." 

 

 

 

She dipped her head and grabbed the crow, taking it over towards the two as Thomas tucked in to one of the squirrels. 

 

 

 

"I wonder if those rogues could have been the cause for the other group's delay." Reiner mewed around a mouthful of mouse.

 

 

 

"That's a good question." Nac flicked his tail.

 

 

 

Thomas felt like that could be the only reason they'd be so late. Eren and Jean having an argument was normal, so it shouldn't have delayed them this long. He was sure Marco would have broken them up long before it got serious.

 

 

 

It had gotten dark when the rogues had attacked and now the group was even more anxious as they waited for their comrades. 

 

 

 

"We need to go find them. We can't wait any longer. Something must have happened." Mikasa stood up, ready to take off into the night to find the other group.

 

 

 

Thomas finished giving his pelt a quick wash before standing up. "I agree. Something definitely has happened to them. There's no telling where they could be, but we know where the check points are. We can head there and look for their scents."

 

 

 

He then thought of an idea. "Daz, Nac, Mylius, and Bertholdt, I want you four to stay here and keep a look out, just in case those rogues come back. Try to stay hidden as well; they might return with a bigger force." 

 

 

 

The four of them nodded and Mylius began carefully leading Nac towards a heavily leaved bush, while Daz and Bertholdt decided to try and hide in the trees. If the rogues did come back, they'd at least get a small surprise from the two. 

 

 

 

Thomas then beckoned for the other three. "Us four will try to head as close to the next checkpoint as possible. I don't want to separate the group for too long. I'm sure they made it there and their scents are still somewhat fresh."

 

 

 

They all nodded; Thomas felt odd ordering them around like he was superior, but he was group leader, so he had no choice.

 

 

 

Thomas led his small group away from the halfway point. They hadn't ventured for long when a small shape burst from a nearby fern thicket. The group braced themselves for another attack, but the yellow shape was the only one to appear.

 

 

 

"Armin?!" Mikasa bounded forward towards the breathless figure. "Where's the rest of your group?"

 

 

 

Armin paused to catch his breath, his sides heaving with each breath. "Rogues attacked us. They took Christa!"

 

 

 

Reiner let out a growl, but Armin continued. "Marco and I came up with a plan to get her back. The others are currently going after the rogues. I wanted to see if I could find you in time so you could help us." He looked behind them, confused. "Um, where's the rest of your group?" 

 

 

 

Thomas mewed quickly. "Nac got a nasty injury from our own battle with some rogues so I left him behind with Mylius, Bertholdt and Daz to keep watch at the halfway point."

 

 

 

Armin nodded. "You four should be enough. We need to hurry." He immediately whipped around and bolted back the way he had come.

 

 

 

Mikasa shot off after him and Thomas, Reiner and Annie followed hard on their paws. Thomas could hear the sounds of a fight the closer they got to Armin's group. Armin and Mikasa sped up as a cat let out a pained howl.

 

 

 

Thomas and the others burst through the forest into an open clearing. Marco's group facing off a lone rouge that had been left. Eren was hissing at the tom in front of him. The rogue tom was standing over a small golden shape and as they got closer Reiner let out a gasped snarl.

 

 

 

"He's got Christa!"

 

 

 

They halted as the tom lifted a paw with claws unsheathed, ready to give the killing strike to the tiny she cat if they even moved another inch. 

 

 

 

"Don't move or I'll kill her!" He growled, his claws glinting in the growing dawn light. 

 

 

 

Thomas felt an icy chill creep along his spine. That rogue wouldn't kill a defenseless she-cat in front of these young cats, would he?

 

 

 

Just as Thomas felt like he couldn't keep still any longer, a dark shape darted from behind him and snatched the rogue off his paws, tossing him away from Christa who quickly sat up.

 

 

 

"Don't kill him!" She cried out.

 

 

 

The dark shape, which could be identified as Mikasa, halted with a paw to the rogue's throat. Confusion shone in her grey eyes. 

 

 

 

The others looked just as confused.

 

 

 

"That guy almost killed you!" Connie gaped at her.

 

 

 

"I know! But.." She paused, unsure of what to say next.

 

 

 

Suddenly more cats appeared and Thomas feared that the rogues had come back, but instead, it was a group of Military police cats. Mikasa backed away from the rogue, letting the MP take care of him. 

 

 

 

"You kits did well tonight." A grey MP cat spoke, his blue eyes warm. 

 

 

 

"We did what we thought was right. Even if it cost us our lives." Marco mewed, Thomas and the others mewing their agreement.

 

 

 

The grey tom simply purred. "I'm glad it didn't cost you your lives. My name is Jack by the way. I'll be sure to let your Instructor know how well you did."

 

 

 

"Thank you, Jack." Marco dipped his head, the others following suit.

 

 

 

When the MP had arrived, Bertholdt, Mylius, who was letting Nac lean on him, and Daz appeared. They seemed happy to be back with the group.

 

 

 

"It looks like we can make camp at the halfway point, now that the rogues are gone." Mina mewed, coming to stand beside Thomas.

 

 

 

The blonde tom nodded. "Yeah. Even though we dealt with those rogues we still have a mission to complete." 

 

 

 

"Let's go hunting before we settle down. I'm starved!" Sasha meowed, crouching down to look as if she were dying of hunger.

 

 

 

Connie snorted and prodded her with a paw. "I hope you're not still upset about that lizard."

 

 

 

The brown she-cat shook out her fur. "I'm sure there are plenty of delicious things out in these woods." She then gasped, rushing over to Bertholdt. "I can finally show you my super awesome hunting techniques!"

 

 

 

Bertholdt waved his tail. "Alright, lead the way."

 

 

 

Sasha let out a happy meow before taking off into the dimly lit forest, Connie, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Eren and Jean taking off after them. 

 

 

 

"I guess I'll hunt as well." Thomas glanced at Mina. "Wanna come with?"

 

 

 

She let out a purr. "Of course I do."

 

 

 

Thomas let his tail curl up in happiness as she headed in a different direction from Sasha's hunting squad. 

 

 

 

Things should go more smoothly now that the worst of their journey was over. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been early dawn by the time they had all fallen asleep; fighting off the rogues and now having full bellies quickly lulled them all to sleep in a matter of moments.

 

 

 

Now that the sun was high in the sky, it was time for the two groups to depart to their separate checkpoints before heading back to the barracks.

 

 

 

 

"Good luck on your way back. Let's hope those rogues are gone for good." Marco mewed as each squad got ready to depart.

 

 

 

"I hope they are. The MP seemed to have caught them all as far as I know." Thomas replied. "We don't need anymore delays."

 

 

 

Marco murmured his agreement before waving his tail for his group to leave. Mikasa said a sad sort of farewell to Armin and Eren, though Eren rolled his eyes and said something about how they weren't going to be separated for good. Connie and Sasha had been play fighting with Jean, who didn't look like he was playing. 

 

 

 

Reiner, Bertholdt and Christa had been watching them; Christa looking as if she wanted to stop them while Reiner and Bertholdt's whiskers twitched in amusement. Mina was having a conversation with Annie, the small blonde she-cat looked as if she weren't listening, but her ears were angled in Mina's direction. Nac, Mylius and Daz were changing the cobwebs on Nac and Mylius's injuries.

 

 

 

As Marco waves his tail, his group mewed their goodbyes. Mina approached Thomas, giving his cheek a quick lick before following after her group. 

 

 

 

Thomas felt his cheek burn where she kissed it, but in a good way. Thomas and his group watched Marco's team disappear through the bushes before they all congregated in the center of the clearing.

 

 

 

Thomas flicked his tail and they turned to head to the last checkpoint before going homebound. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"I heard you ran into some rogues." Franz greeted them. 

 

 

 

The two groups had arrived around the same time and had finished reporting to Shadis. 

 

 

 

"Yeah." Reiner replied. "They just came out of nowhere and attacked us." 

 

 

 

Hannah pressed herself against Franz. The two were pretty recognized as mates now. "That's scary! I'm glad you're all not too badly hurt."

 

 

 

Nac still had a small limp, but he was getting better.

 

 

 

"Those rogues didn't stand a chance against us. They were fighting like kits with no training at all." Jean remarked.

 

 

 

"They were fighting to kill." Daz mumbled.

 

 

 

Thomas had to agree with Daz on that one. Those rogues were out for murder, but why? He'd never know.

 

 

 

Why were there rogues there anyway? There wasn't much out there as far as he could tell. We're they placed there on purpose? Before Thomas could voice his concern, he was interrupted by a loud yowl. Shadis was calling for all cadets. 

 

 

 

He'd had to worry about that later.


	5. Manga 83 (Different POVs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the manga chapter, 83. There are heavy spoilers in this chapter, so I'd advise you to read the real chapter(or manga, if you haven't) first before reading this. 
> 
> I couldn't figure out which chapter to finish first. I have about 3-4 other chapters in the making, but this one got finished first even though I just wrote it today. I decided to write a chapter from the manga but in my cat version. I couldn't get it out of my head so I just had to write it so I could move on and focus on my other chapters. 
> 
> Yes, I'm working on Wings of Time. I actually have a chapter done, but I'm probably going to re write the ending a couple times before I like the way it ends. 
> 
> Anyway, here's this chapter to keep you guys busy for now. lol

Eren stood over the skinless, charred body of a cat, his wide green eyes wandered over the cat's body as if wondering who it could be. He had a nagging gut feeling of who it was, heart lurching as he crumpled to his knees beside the steaming body.

 

It was Armin. Armin Arlert. His childhood friend.

 

Dread settled in and his ears flattened to his head. "I knew this was going to happen." He choked out, voice shaking. "But... All I could do was trust you. It's all thanks to you that we were able to capture him." He flicked a quick glance at the body of Bertholdt; the tall black tom's arms and legs steaming as they tried to grow back. The cat himself was unconscious, lying on his side, titan marks still on his face.

 

Eren felt a stinging pain in his chest that only rose in intensity as grief took over. "Armin... Why don't you ever run away..?"

 

A crash sounded nearby, making Eren jump as he turned to look. A large Titan Mutt with boxes and containers on his back sat up, smoke billowing around it as it landed atop a roof. A blonde furred figure on its back. The figure set its blue eyes on Eren and Eren jolted, the fur on his back rising.

 

The Titan lunged forward, racing over to where Eren was crouched. "Mouse-dung!" Eren cursed as he reached for Bertholdt, claws ready to tear his throat out as the Titan and the cat riding it approached. As they got closer, Eren snarled. "Don't even think about taking another step!" He dug his claws into Bertholdt's neck, but the black tom didn't even twitch. "If it means keeping him out of your hands, I'll kill him."

 

Eren felt the fur along his shoulders bristle as he noticed the Titan transformation marks around the mysterious cat's eyes. _Is that the Beast Titan_? Eren's thoughts were spinning as the cat shot a furious glance his way, then suddenly calmed.

 

The cat stared into Eren's green eyes, his own blue ones softening. "Are you... Eren Yeager?"

 

Eren growled lowly, digging his claws deeper into Bertholdt's neck, blood dripping out. _I don't have a choice_ , Eren thought hurriedly. _Even if I only get Bertholdt, I still have to_ -

 

His thoughts were interrupted as the cat leaned forward. Eren noticed that the cat's arms and legs were steaming as well, the Titan keeping the cat from falling off; a thin strap wrapped around the cats lower half to keep him upright. The blonde cat was staring too hard at Eren. "You don't look anything like your father." He mused, flicking an ear.

 

Eren blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. "What?"

 

"I want you to believe me." The blonde cat persuaded. "I understand you. We were both victims of your father. You've been brainwashed by him."

 

Eren's eyes nearly bulged from his head. Except for the blonde fur, this cat was an exact copy of Grisha, Eren's father. "F-Father?"

 

The blonde tom looked up suddenly, teeth bared and eyes blazing. Eren followed his gaze to a dark figure on the top of the wall, steaming flowing off of it. "What?!" The blonde cat growled. "There's no way! He chased me all the way here?"

 

The black figure looked like it'd come straight out of hell. It's eyes were a solid silver, the pupil not even there. It walked across the length of the wall like a creature of the undead, blood dripping from the tips of its fur.

 

Eren turned back around as the blonde muttered darkly. "Damned monster."

 

The black figure leaped down towards them and the golden tom stiffened. He then relaxed. "Fine, I get it, Levi. We're both too injured. I'll call this a draw." He glanced at Bertholdt's limp form. "I'm sorry, but... this looks like the end for you." His gaze shifted to Eren, blinking sympathetically. "Eren, someday, I'll come save you." And with that said, the Titan whipped around, taking off in an unknown direction.

 

Eren's grip on Bertholdt slackened as he watched them go, confusion clouding his eyes. "What...?! He ran away!?"

 

The black figure landed in front of him, causing him to jump, again. "Captain!"

 

Levi's voice was rough as he wheezed. "I'm chasing after him. Don't follow." His black fur was sticking to his sides as the blood steamed off of him slowly. 

 

Before Eren could reply, a hoarse cough sounded behind him and he slowly turned to Armin's corpse. Eyes wide, he leaned towards him, heart leaping.

 

* * *

 

 

Hange crouched in front of Reiner, his arms and legs emitting smoke. His head smoked as it recreated itself. His eyes were bound shut with a strip of human clothing as a means to blind him and any attempts at him escaping. An open wound in his chest as Hange pawed at a silver case.

 

"So, Reiner," She held the case up with a claw, inspecting it. "What exactly is this steel case we found inside the left side of your chest?" She set it down and tapped it with the unsheathed claw. "You used all the strength you had left to get this thing... Before we lopped off your limbs. Are Death Berries in here? Or maybe its one of those human bombs? Did you think you could commit suicide if you got caught?"

 

Behind her, Jean let out a growl in pain, Mikasa murmuring an apology as she patched him up.

 

Reiner was silent for a heartbeat before he mewed quietly, "A letter."

 

"A letter?" Hange's ears perked up. "What kind of letter?"

 

"A letter... From Ymir. Please... You have to... Give it to.. Christa." He pleaded.

 

Hange flicked her tail. "After we examine it first."

 

She then stood up, leaving the case on the ground as she unsheathed her claws. "All right. I have a whole lot of questions I'd like to ask you.. But.."

 

Jean stiffened beside her as Mikasa looked away.

 

"Your mouth seems to be as hard as armor. Will you tell us what we want to know?" She asked.

 

Reiner went silent again, then his face contorted to what seemed like a sneer. "Nope."

 

Hange let the fur along her spine rise. "Thanks. That makes my job easier."

 

She dashed forward, claws gouging at his throat. Jean darted forward. "Wait! Please!"

 

Reiner choked on blood, coughing as it spurted from his mouth and throat.

 

 

                                                                                                                     -----------FLASHBACK------------

 

 

"We're here today to tell you about the most effective way to make use of this injection." Erwin pointed to a container that held a syringe full of a liquid most of the cats in the room wouldn't know about as he sat atop a somewhat dusty table in a rundown human house-like building. "This medicine will allow us to steal the powers of Titans like the Colossus Titan, the Armored Titan, or the Beast Titan. This is done by having whoever receives this injection eat a cat capable of transforming into a Titan. To be precise, they have to crunch through the targets spine and absorb their spinal fluid. This will allow whoever was temporarily turned into a brainless Titan to return to being a cat, making them into someone capable of wielding the power of the Titans, just like our prized soldier Eren. I want every cat here to be prepared to take on that responsibility."

 

"Our primary objectives in this mission have not changed: exterminate any intelligent Titans, and retake Wall Maria. But if the conditions are met that give us the chance to steal a Titan's power, we will take it. Doing so will not only allow us to gain the power of a Titan along with more information, It will also let us revive a human on the brink of death. In other words, we will prioritize the critically wounded when deciding who should receive the injection. If you are able to capture an enemy with powers of the Titans, dismember them, and have secured a safe location, summom Captain Levi."

 

Levi sidled up to Erwin, who nodded back at him before sliding the serum towards the black cat with his one remaining forepaw. "I'm entrusting Captain Levi with this injection. I want to be very clear to all of you about this. This is the only injection we have."

 

 

                                                                                                      -------------END FLASHBACK--------------

 

"I don't think the conditions have been met." Hange mewed as Reiner coughed again, blood coating her paws and his chest fur. "We don't know what kind of situation Levi or any of the other others are in." She continued. "And I don't think we have the time or leeway to check on them." She pressed her blood soaked claws deeper into Reiner's throat. "Because there's no way to gauge how much strength these guys have left in them. I could send his head flying and I still wouldn't let my guard down." She glared at her hostage.

 

Jean's voice sounded softly behind her. "That's not like you." He mewed. "If you're content with leaving things unknown, how can we ever expect to defeat the Titans?"

 

Mikasa shuffled beside him. "Jean.." She murmured.

 

Jean looked emotionally and physically exhausted, but who wasn't after all the fighting a death around him? "When will we ever learn to gauge our enemies?" His shoulders slumped, his ears dropped and his tail lay limp behind him.

 

Hange was quiet for a few moments. "Mikasa."

 

"Yes?" The black she-cat perked up.

 

"Go check on Eren and the others immediately. Get the injection from Levi. If you can't do that for whatever reason, let out a yowl." She continued to hold her claws in Reiner's throat. "That will be my signal to end Reiner."

 

Mikasa quickly nodded. "Understood." She then whipped around and bolted in the direction that Eren and Armin had went to fight Bertholdt.

 

As she left, Hange removed herself from over Reiner and took a few steps back.

 

Jean flattened him ears to his head. "Hange, I-"

 

"This was my decision. You only provided me data." She interrupted, still looking where Mikasa had gone.

 

 _Why...? At the last moment, why would I..._ Jean thought sadly, sweeping his tail behind him.

 

"But what should we do now?" Hange broken into his thoughts.

 

"Huh?" He mumbled distractedly.

 

"If we turn someone into a Titan, there's Sasha, who's injured, but not critically." Connie was by Sasha's side, running his skinny tail over her pelt as she moaned in pain. "Or," She turned back to Reiner. "Is there a better candidate?"

 

* * *

 

 

As Mikasa hopped up onto the building Eren and Levi were stationed, Eren let out a yowl. "Yes! It's really happening! Armin's breathing again!" Eren was crouched over Armin's charred body, listening to the barely audible whooshes of air coming from the burned cat's jaws. "You can do it!" Eren screeched encouragement at Armin. "Keep breathing! More!"

 

Mikasa jolted, her body visibly shaking as her ears flattened to her head. "Armin..?" She couldn't believe that the charred body beneath Eren could be her childhood friend.

 

Eren whipped around and meowed loudly at Levi. "Captain! Hurry, give me the injection!"

 

Levi didn't move. It was like he had been turned to stone. Steam still billowed off of him, but his eyes were dark and unreadable.

 

Eren grabbed Bertholdt's scruff and hauled him closer. "We need to turn Armin into a Titan and have him eat Bertholdt!" He growled. "Quick, give him the injection!"

 

Levi seemed to remember where he was, but he moved slowly, shaking a pack from his back and reaching numbly inside, gripping the serum and slowly sliding it towards Eren. "All right."

 

Mikasa then let out a yowl that rang throughout the area.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

As soon as Jean and Hange heard the yowl, Jean let out one of his own as he locked eyes with a charging Titan Mutt. "Hange!"

 

Hange whirled around as the Titan came barreling down upon her. It opened its mouth as it neared, a mysterious figure on its back had a vicious snarl on its face as they neared. Jean lunged forward, grabbing Hange's scruff and hauling her out of the way as the teeth of the Titan snapped down on the empty space where Hange was only heartbeats before. As they untangled themselves, Hange and Jean watched as the Mutt snatched Reiner up in its giant mouth.

 

Connie shrieked. "Hange! He took Reiner!"

 

The group watched helplessly as the Titan and its mysterious companion on its back zipped away with Reiner.

 

Jean lay on the ground where he had tumbled after saving Hange. His eyes widened. "Ah.."

 

Connie growled. "Fox-dung!" He attempted to dash after them, but Hange called him back.

 

"Connie! You don't need to chase after him!" As Connie looked back in bewilderment, she continued. "You barely have any strength left. He'll just turn the tables on you."

 

Jean let out a hiss as Connie returned to Sasha's side, clawing at the ground. "It's my fault. I...I've done something terrible." He had stopped Hange from killing Reiner, only to have their hostage stolen from them by the very cat they were trying to avoid contact with.

 

Hange didn't turn to look at him. "I thought I told you that it was my decision." Let's join forces with Eren's group."

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was in the process of handing the serum over to Eren when a figure appeared, struggling to climb onto the roof.

 

"Captain Levi," The figure grunted. "I finally caught up to you."

 

Levi's jaw slightly dropped as the cat revealed himself. The tousled fur of Floch shone in the smoky sky. He had Erwin on his back; the larger cat dangling lifelessly. Floch laid Erwin down in front of Levi nad began in a rushed tone. "Commander Erwin is critically injured. His stomach has been gouged out. Even his organs have been damaged. He won't stop bleeding. I thought that injection might be able to help. What do you think?"

 

Levi just stared, a mixture of emotions flowing through him that he didn't remember he had. He pulled back the serum with wary eyes on Eren as he approached the Commander.

 

"Captain?" Eren blinked, eyes round as moons.

 

Levi bent down over Erwin, his muzzle barely a hair's width away from Erwin's. "He's still breathing." He mewed, the faint heat of breath warming his whiskers as they brushed against Erwin's muzzle. "He's still alive."

 

Levi stood up, his eyes hard set as Eren glanced up at him. "We're giving this serum to Erwin."

 

In the blink of an eye, Eren was basically pressed against Levi, eyes blazing and fur on end. "You just said you'd use it on Armin." Eren snarled.

 

Levi watched him warily, not moving , though the fur on his tail spiked as it twitched. "I'm choosing to keep alive the cat who will save us all."

 

Floch looked between the two, shock and fear making his tousled pelt ripple like ocean waves. He opened his jaws to speak, but was interrupted by Mikasa, who threateningly moved behind Levi. The small black cat let his eyes widen; was Mikasa going to fight him? Were they both going to fight him?

 

The three bodies, Armin, Erwin and Bertholdt, lay unconsciously on the roof, unaware to what was about to happen.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Zeke lay atop the Titan Mutt as it perched on the top of the wall. His blue gaze was looking out towards the burned wreckage of what was once a beautiful city. He then looked at Reiner, noticing the streaks of tears running through the cat's healing face.

 

"Reiner," Zeke mewed quietly, as if talking to a sad kitten. "You're very lucky, you know that?"

 

Reiner seemed to ignore him, curling in on himself as he realized that another of his childhood friends was going to die as he lay helplessly on the top of the walls he hated the most.

 

 

 

 

To be continued....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
